Color blanco
by smile.in.love
Summary: Al abrir los ojos la claridad te cegaba, pero poco a poco pudiste distinguir una sombra, una forma..., John, tu impredecible John. Johnlock. Continuación de "Color negro". Desafío: Colores al viento, del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**COLOR BLANCO**

**DESAFÍO: COLORES AL VIENTO, PERTENECIENTE AL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED**

**o.o.o**

Lo sentías tan... De repente una gran presión te impedía respirar. Algo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirte la cara por completo, pero lo suficientemente blando como para no lastimarte en el proceso.

Abriste los ojos, pero ver algo era imposible. Los cerraste de nuevo y el blanco sustituyó al negro. Una especie de nube multiforme lo invadió todo. Necesitabas oxígeno o salir de allí, lo que consiguieras antes. Agitaste brazos y piernas hacia todos lados. Esa losa era inamovible. Te sentías ridículo sólo con pensar en la situación vista desde fuera. Fuera... John.

Aunaste tus fuerzas y..., todo fue blanco. La claridad omnipresente cegaba tu vista. Cerraste los ojos y volviste a abrirlos poco a poco. Podías distinguir una sombra, una forma..., la cara de John entre risas. ¿Qué?

—¿Quieres asfixiarme? —John, fue John y ese cojín en sus manos. Te faltaba aún el aire, te ardían los pulmones y la rabia se abría camino entre tus músculos. Y él seguía ahí, riéndose de ti— ¿Tu pequeño cerebro ha llegado a su tope?

—Vamos, Sherlock, no pensarías que iba a seguir tu plan. ¿Tan desesperado crees que estoy? —y su respuesta a tu cara fue— no contestes. Te sentías el ser más estúpido de ese universo que te importa un pimiento. Cediste —no perdiste— el control a tu parte más irracional y comenzaste a tirarle todo aquello que se encontraba a tu alcance. Era peor que cuando te escondía el tabaco, _mucho peor._

Tazas, platos, papeles desordenados; todo por los aires hasta el suelo. La laptop se quedó en tus manos cuando, a pesar de haberle acribillado —literalmente— y haber podido dañarle, él se acercó sin miedo y te la quitó de las manos. Puso su palma en tu mejilla y el frío te llevó a la vulnerabilidad. No cerraste los ojos, no querías perderte nada.

—Eres un idiota, podías haberte hecho daño —él, que había esquivado cada esquirla de tu parte, él, seguía cuidándote.

—No te necesito, déjame en paz —pero no apartó su mano ni tú te alejaste de ella. En cambio, presionó una herida de la que no eras consciente. Aun así te mantuviste firme.

—Insensato —sonó como un regaño suave en tus oídos. Un impulso, algo que seguro que tiene justificación, pero tú no tienes ningún interés en encontrarla en este momento. Y le atacaste, ahora a esa boca que tantas verdades te echaba en cara. Así te quedaste por cinco segundos exactos, con los ojos cerrados como parte de un todo. Tras la perfección susurraste en sus labios.

—Puedo ser todo lo insensato que... —pero te impidió seguir hablando. Te mordió, mordió sin cordura tus labios. Te empujó, como loco hacia cualquier sitio firme pero sin dejar de intentar devorarte. No podías procesar tantas acciones y sentimientos humanos al mismo tiempo. Agobiado, aferraste su suéter buscando alguna ubicación fiable. —John —esos ojos..., y tú perdido en ellos.

—Gemirás por mí y el blanco de tu piel se volverá carmín —su vena de soldado imponía, _un poco._

—No tengo inconveniente —te besó de nuevo, con control sobre ti y tu conocimiento.

—Pero no será hoy, será cuando lo crea conveniente —y se fue. ¡Se fue! A ese sofá que compartíais. Te miraba desde esa posición altanera y orgullosa, creyendo tener el control sobre algo que ni tú mismo tenías.

La boca te sabía a hierro y latía tan rápido como tu corazón. Siempre dicen que el paso más difícil es el primero. Bueno, entonces, el segundo no tendría que costar tanto.

Comenzaste a recortar el espacio hasta el sofá. Tenías una discusión pendiente y no habría bandera blanca que valiese.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola lectores y lectoras! ¿Qué tal todo?**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo un capítulo más.**

**Será el último en este reto, pero seguir sigue siendo una opción.**

**Si sigo lo haré en el mismo, seguiré sus consejos.**

**Bien, díganme, ¿qué quieren que haga?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**


End file.
